twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike
Mike, of the coastal fox tribe, is one of three slaves that slave trader, Eric Vaughan, has working for him to care for his ship during their journey after running into trace and the others. Mike is good friends with Evals. During a situation when Evals and him were watching Kieth and Natani practicing their fighting on the ship, Natani's bandages rip, thus revealing her secret to the two. Keith, reacting quickly claims he used "Dark Basitin magic" to turn Natani into a woman. Fearing for their manhood, Mike and Evals run out of the room Keith and Natani were practicing in. Later on when him and Evals are watching Chase and the rest leave the ship to enjoy themselves, a dragon ( in cat from) causes an illusion which turns Mike into a female, which caused his hair to become longer become smaller (After which Evals claimed that Mike 'looked hot') After being trangendered, Evals constantly attempted to allow Mike to let 'him see' which causes him/her to punch Evals in the nose, after which Mike comes come up the conclusion that his/her female body is mearly a illusion (due to the fact that when he/she punched Evals he/she still managed to reach him even though he/she was now shorter then before) After beating Evals in a fight, (Mike was able to beat Evals in a fight even when he/she was male) Mike believes that he/she owes Evals (due to fact that he/she punched Evals' nose causing it to bleed) By letting Evals see him/her naked which Evals enjoys (It causes him to glare and drool and claim that he 'appreciated it') The next morning when the two wake up (Evals being the way he is climbing into the bed with Mike) Mike kisses Evals in his sleep (He/she dreams that he is kissing a female keidran and accidentally kisses Evals) which causes Evals to wake up and discover that the illusion has worn out and he is now male again. Later despite the situation Mike and Evals still continue talking and are still good friends. Trivia * When mike and Evals witness Kieth and Natani practicing their fighting on the ship, Natani's bandages rip, thus revealing her secret to the two. Keith, reacting quickly claims he used "Dark Basitin magic" to turn Natani into a woman. Fearing for their manhood, Mike and Evals run out of the room Keith and Natani were practicing in. * While being in female form, Mike is afraid that his master will make him to perverted things (in fact, he/she is so upset that he/she becomes tear eye'd just thinking about it) * During a Christmas special, Mike is shown kissing Evals happily (due to the fact that Evals held a mistletoe over his head and had decided to give Evals a break with it being Christmas) * After kissing Evals in his sleep Mike claims that it was his first kiss (this is not completely correct due to the fact that she kissed Evals during the Christmas special strip for fun) Category:Characters